The Differences Between Brothers and Sisters
by tonywakasaki
Summary: there is a boy and a girl and they are brother and sister and it tells both sides of what boys and girls are like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There once was a boy named Antonii and he had an adopted sister named Jesshika and she liked this boy named Buraddo and he really didn't notice her and she became very sad and slightly depressed.

The next day was the first day at Jesshika's new school and she was really nervous and at the same time excited. She was up for an hour already getting ready for her first day when she ran up the stairs and hit Antonii with a bat right in the stomach.

"Come on get up Antonii! We can't be late for the first day of school!" Jesshika said

"YES! YES WE CAN BE LATE!" He said in the most annoyed voice that she has ever heard him sound like.

"Fine, but if I get into trouble for being late I'm gunna kill you then when I die I'm gunna kill you again!" she screamed

"Ugh… fine I will get up just so you will shut your face!" he said wicked annoyed

"Yay." She said in a happy way

Then Antonii got out of bed and then took a shower and then he ate breakfast. While he was eating it was 8:00 and school started at 8:15 and it took 20 minutes to walk there.

"Hey it takes 20 minutes to walk there but we are going to skate there and that will take 10 minutes so hurry up," she said in a hurried voice

Then he finally got up and put his skates on and went out the door and by now Jesshika was all the way down the street.

"WAIT THE HELL UP JESS!" he screamed to her

Then she stopped at the corner and realized that she didn't have her backpack with her and raced back home to get it but then she saw that Antonii had it and then she grabbed it and turned around.

Then they went down a hill and Jessika really couldn't stop well on skates but Antonii was almost a professional roller skater.

Then she went across the road and almost got hit by a car and the tire of the car caught her back wheel and she was pulled back and she hit the side of the car and just keeps going then Antonii went right like they were supposed too.

Once he got to school his friend Torevaa asked, "Where is your sister?"

"I don't know she almost got hit by a car and then went rolling all the way down Steep Hell Rd. and I haven't seen her since!"

"Well I wonder where she is I really hope she is ok." He said really worried

Almost nobody knew it except him and me that he was really in love with her but nobody really thought it because he was really mean to her and it sounded and looked like he really hated her.

"SORRY I'M LATE GUYS! I was going to Steep Hell Rd. and almost got run over by a car and then Antonii left me rolling down the Hell hill and then I SMASHED INTO THE BRICK BUILDING AT THE END OF IT!!" she screamed like she was really annoyed.

Then in swimming aerobics class where we exercise in the water but first we swim across the pool and the poolroom had a removable roof.

Then we started to go and it was Jasutin and Enma going against each other, then Enma looked like she pushed off the other end ok but then 5 minutes went by and she didn't come up and then Antonii saw her drifting to the bottom, and then he dived to the bottom of the pool which was 20 feet deep then grabbed her and tried to bring her to the top but then 10 feet away from the top he gagged on water then drifted to the bottom and then 6 minutes later he woke up and then he felt all the water inside him and he tried to breath but nothing happened and he felt just fine not breating!


	2. Chapter 2 the tale of Antonii

Chapter 2 

Then when he came up he could breath but he it was knocked out because he was full of water and then someone jumped on his stomach to try and make all the water come out and then he just puked up water and food chunks that looked like pizza and then he woke up and said "Where is Enma!?" "She's over there." Said Erika

"Ok thanks." He said getting up

"You're ok." He said

"Yea I'm ok how about you?"

"I'm fine. That was pretty freaky and can I ask you something about it later?" he asked

"Sure." She agreed

Later that day when they were in French class Antonii was sitting next to Enma and then he noticed a folded paper right in front of him and it said "To: Antonii From: Enma. So then he opened it and it said, "What did you want to ask me? Do you remember? It was in swimming class?"

He wrote "I wanted to ask you is it normal for people to be able to go under water and not need to breath but suck in water and not die?" he folded the paper his special way and then sent it flying over to Enma and she opened it and once she was done reading it she wrote something and then sent it back.

He opened it and it said, "I'm not quite sure I understand what you are talking about. Tell me after school ok thanks and quick hide the note the teacher is coming!" he then slammed it against him leg like there was nothing there and turned red because the teacher called his name in the most irritated voice.

"Now blah blah blah a blahditte blah blah." She really said something but Antonii and everybody else seemed like they didn't her what she was really saying.

"I'm so glad that was our last class of the day." Said Savana in the most relived voice.

Then when everybody got outside Antonii waited for Enma and then she pulled him off to the side and asked him what he was saying earlier.

"Well when I divided into the water to save you I grabbed you and then I was almost at the top but then I gagged on water and then sank to the bottom but a couple of minutes later I was awake but we were still under water and I could take but since we were under water you couldn't really understand it, but, anyways, I could feel the water inside me but I felt fine and it was really weird!" he said and Enma just stood there in shock because she was so weirded out by it.

"So yeah I'm really freaked out by this so I'm going get on my bus and yeah!" she said screaming as she ran to her bus with dust flying after her because she ran so fast.

"Hmm… that was w-w-w-weir-r-r-d-d" as he stumbled with talking and then choked up water.

Then he put his skates on the rolled down the slight hill on the school's flat tar yard and then all of a sudden he heard someone yell "Hey wait the hell up I have something urgent to tell you!" it was actually Jesshika.

Then they started to roll home and then all of a sudden Jess just said "I HAVE A DATE WITH BURADO!!!" and everybody around us heard and then she told Antonii all about it on the way home.


End file.
